Death Of The Firefly
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [Samurai ChamplooxInuyasha JinxKagome] A broken miko and a samurai on a quest. When they meet chaos is surely to ensue. R


**Death of the Firefly** by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison

**Pairing(s): **Jin/Kagome and Mugen/Fuu (The first ever Jin/Kagome pairing!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Samurai Champloo

**Author's Note: **I will accept flames cause I know I deserve it because I have so many other stories to update and I bet people won't like it that I did Samurai Champloo/Inuyasha crossover……I will accept flames! Now for the people, who might like this story, enjoy the fic! Also can anyone tell me what the year they use in Samurai Champloo?

_**Chapter 1: Eternal glow**_

Kagome withered in pain the lacerations that had been inflicted upon her back was unbearable as she tried to sooth the pain by staying still in the hot springs. Kagome stared at the stillness of the water her reflection starring back at her. She wept silently as she huddled near a rock formation the dense shadows of the night cooling her bruised flesh. The dimness of the night wrapped itself around her fragile form while she hugged her knees to her chest. Her blue eyes had lost the sparkle of life that usually was there.

All her friends were dead…

Why were they dead when she was not?

The lost look had entered her eyes once more while she whimpered; Inuyasha had killed all her companions as she barely escaped making her suffer the fact that she will never see her friends ever again. Her school uniform was torn and caked with dirt and blood as she started to wash it finding it impossible. She didn't know why Inuyasha had wanted to kill all her friends maybe for the Shikon shards the same shards that brought havoc and chaos to innocent lives. Whatever the reason was she didn't care at the moment.

A small firefly had entered in her line of vision as she brushed her tear streaked face. She looked at the firefly that glowed brilliantly against the bleak darkness of the silent night. It fluttered across the hot spring finally resting on her arm it still gave illumination warming her skin a little. Her split lips painfully formed a smile, a smile that she had not worn for many days. Kagome delicately brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she regarded the small firefly that rested upon her arm.

The firefly lay on her nimble fingers, the small creature reminded her of the time she had first kissed Inuyasha in an emerald green field she felt the warm surge of love at the memory that had been trapped in the recess of her mind before it was blanketed by an image of Inuyasha in demon rage.

Finally the firefly flew from her finger and circled around her head before it went into the dense forest. Kagome once again laid her head on her knees her wet hair cascading down her legs. She closed her eyes letting her aura flow around the forest hoping to find comfort in the wild life.

"I came to finish what I started…" A savage voice said as Kagome tensed her blue eyes fearful.

(Scene Change)

The silvery green leaves delicately waved in the soft breeze as Fuu straightened her pink kimono the thought of being mistaken for an old hag troubled her as she fixed her glossy brown hair. Her warm brown eyes looked towards her companions Jin and Mugen. She felt a spiral of refreshing wind nip at her Kimono as she started to reprimand the two samurai's.

"Until we find the samurai that smells of sunflower you guys are forbidden to fight one another. Do you hear me?" Fuu said hoping that they were not going to start fighting each other when they were practically starving.

"I haven't bathed in ages and ages." Fuu said her words coming out in a whine as she reminisced about taking a nice long hot bath. Fuu didn't noticed when Mugen had a certain glint in his eye that Jin knew too well. They had stopped at a fork in the dirt road making Fuu snap out of her rambling about her looks.

"What are you guys doing?" Fuu asked uncertainly feeling that she didn't like the look in Mugen's eyes. "You're the bomb, you would do fine on your own. Right?" Mugen asked Jin as he rested his elbow on Jin's shoulder. Jin went with the plan feeling the oncoming of a headache as he listened to Fuu's whining.

"Right." Jin said curtly.

"What are you saying?" Fuu asked knowing that she really didn't like where this was going.

"I'm saying…Sayanora baby!" Mugen said before he ran to the right side of the fork and Jin went to the left side. Fuu went wide eyed for a second finally registering that they just left her there in the middle of nowhere.

"Guys! No this is not happening!" Fuu yelled as she grabbed at her hair.

(Scene Change)

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she grabbed her torn shirt hopping that he didn't see anything. _'I'm about to get killed and I care that he saw me naked?' _Kagome thought thinking that her priorities were messed up. Kagome crawled onto land her arms and legs trembling unable to support her weight as she still clutched the shirt closely to her chest. Kagome whimpered as she fell face first in the dirt as her arms gave out from underneath her.

Her breath quickened as she clenched her eyes closed feeling the looming shadow of Inuyasha on her bare back. Kagome held her breath waiting for the death blow that she knew that was coming.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of blue hakamas her fearful eyes traveled up to look into cold onyx eyes that starred right through her. She knew that she was safe….

Okay me stopping now and I know it made no sense whatsoever but please review and tell me if I should go on!


End file.
